My Beloved
by Queen-Disturbed-Haruka
Summary: Parce que sa mère et son père on dû aller en Italie pour des raisons professionnelles, Tsuna est envoyé vivre avec son frère aîné qui est un fauteur de trouble ...mais peut-être est-il ... ? Giotto x Tsuna ou G27, slight 1827 de l'UA, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **G27 slight 1827

**Diclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi =P ! Ni l'histoire qui est à SilentSnowDreamer, ni les personnages qui sont à Amano-senseï xD

**Note : **Pour commencer, je remercie SilentSnowDreamer qui m'a permise de traduire cette fiction et deuxièmement j'en suis à ma troisième traduction et j'espère tout de même que je me suis améliorée et que je ne l'ai pas massacrée =P ! Et oui je continuerai à m'acharner pour remplir le fandom de G27 et de R27 xD

**~ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi était le nom du jeune garçon de 14 ans garçon qui vivait dans l'une des villes voisines de Namimori. Eh bien, il avait d'abord vécu dans Namimori, mais ses parents les avaient déplacer vers l'une des plus grandes villes à cause de leurs travails. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette journée n'étais pas aussi belle que Tsuna l'aurait voulu.

Tout avait commencé quand il s'était réveillé en retard pour l'école et que sur son chemin, il se fit pourchassé par un bull-dog. Quand il arriva à l'école, (où il maudit en silence mais remercia tout de même le chien qui l'avait fait courir comme un fou), il avait marché dans les couloirs sans changer ses chaussures, car il était d'un naturel absent d'esprit, comme d'habitude. Ce qui a entraîna le nettoyage des salles après l'école. Puis les élèves qui l'intimidaient comme d'habitude décidèrent de lui prendre son déjeuner et Tsuna dû survivre avec seulement 2 boîtes de jus qu'il avait acheté dans les distributeurs automatiques. Il avait obtenu un 27 sur son questionnaire histoire et un 4 sur ses devoirs de mathématiques, où la moitié de la page était en faite vide de réponses. Il trébucha environ 5 fois alors qu'avant, seulement deux.

C'était quand il avait commencé à marcher vers sa maison que les choses avaient semblé se détendre et Tsuna avait poussé un soupir de soulagement ... Jusqu'à ce que il soit arrivé dans sa chambre.

Son sac à dos glissa de son épaule et atterri en un bruit sourd. Il regarda la salle qui était pleine de boîtes et où la quasi-totalité de ses affaires avait été rangés. Au milieu de sa chambre, il ne restait que son sac de sports noirs, contenant des affaires pour au moins 5-6 jours.

Tsuna se précipita dans les escaliers.

" Maman! Pourquoi toute mes affaires sont rangés ? " Hurla-t-il pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers, ce qui entraîna l'entremêlement de ses pieds et bien évidemment, sa chute.

Sawada Nana, la mère de Tsuna, baissa les yeux vers son fils -qui venait d'embrasser le sol- quelque peu triste et inquiète.

"Tsu-kun, je sais que c'est soudain, mais Tu devras vivre à Namimori sans nous pendant un petit moment." dit-elle solennellement. Tsuna leva la tête et regarda sa mère, complètement incrédule

«Mais- mais maman! Pourquoi?Il n'y a personne avec qui je puisse vivre las bas ! Qui est ce qui me surveillera ?" cria Tsuna. Nana lui fit signe d'aller dans la cuisine et Tsuna la suivi.

Ils prirent un siège à la table à manger, l'un en face de l'autre. Nana se croisa les bras et se pencha sur la table.

"Tu vas vivre avec ton frère à Namimori pendant que papa et moi allons en Italie. Nous t'auront vraiment pris avec nous, mais papa dit que tu n'es pas encore prêt." dit-elle calmement.Tsuna se croisa les bras et s'affala dans son fauteuil,faisant la moue.

" Depuis quand à 14 ans on _n'est pas_ prêt à aller à l'étranger ? ..." marmonna t-il. "Et Nii-san? Vous voulez dire, le Nii-san qui m'a haï depuis que je suis comment dire ... né?" dit Tsuna avec colère. Nana roula des yeux.

"Oui, Nii-san. C'est ton _seul_ frère Tsu-kun. Même si il est un fauteur de troubles, il n'y a personne d'autre qui peut prendre soin de toi. " Elle avait un visage triste, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose de mal.

«Très bien, mais pour combien de temps vous serez parti ? " demanda Tsuna.

«Environ 5 ou 6 mois." répondit Nana. Tsuna se redressa rapidement et posa ses mains sur la table.

"Etes-vous sérieux? Au moment où vous viendrez me chercher, je serai probablement à l'hôpital! Vous avez vu comment il m'a traité? Comme j'étais un cafard qui avait besoin d'être écrasé, mais qui n'est jamais mort!" cria t-il.

"Tsu-kun, il a déjà 20 ans et toi14 ans, je suis sûr qu'il a grandi après tout ça." dit Nana.

"Bien sûr ..." murmura Tsuna, il retourna à sa position précédente. Nana soupira, mais sourit quand même.

"Ton bus va partir à 9h00, Tu seras à Namimori à environ 10h15 ou 10h30." Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

"N'est-ce pas un peu tard?" demanda Tsuna, en faisant toujours la moue. Nana se retourna en souriant.

"Je suis sûr qu'il sera à l'heure."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Voilà le prologue ~ Je suis quasi-sur que j'ai oublié des fautes u_u" si vous les trouver prévenez moi =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **G27 slight 1827

**Diclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi =P ! Ni l'histoire qui est à SilentSnowDreamer, ni les personnages qui sont à Amano-senseï xD

**Note : **Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews =] et voilà le deuxième chapitre ~

**~ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Nana enveloppa un foulard blanc-crème tricoté autour du cou de Tsuna et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Tsu-kun, prend soin de toi, d'accord? Maman et Papa vont venir te chercher bientôt." roucoula t-elle.

"Maman, je n'ai pas cinq ans..." marmonna Tsuna. Nana sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

"Je sais, mais peu importe, tu es toujours mon bébé. Je suis désolé mais papa ne pouvait pas venir te voir partir."

" Ça n'a pas d'importance ", répondit Tsuna. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais disparaître à jamais." la Mama sourit.

"Eh bien, j'espère que non. Je vais te voir bientôt Tsu-kun." Dit Nana avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Tsuna la serra contre lui. Elle sentait la lavande et les oranges.

"Bye maman." dit-il en se dégageant.

"Je t'aime." chuchota Nana. Tsuna sourit.

"Moi aussi" Puis il monta dans le bus.

Quand le bus commençait à avancer, Tsuna regarda par la fenêtre pour voir sa mère bouger. Il lui fit un dernier geste et enfin, elle devint hors de vue.

Tsuna sorti son iPod Touch -qui par miracle n'était pas encore perdu- et le plaça sur son casque. Quand ses morceaux préférés commencèrent à se faire entendre, il pût sentir le poids lourd de la fatigue peser sur ses paupières. Il se frotta les yeux et bâilla. Il céda finalement et posa sa tête contre la vitre froide pour finir par s'endormir.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna se réveilla lentement. Le ciel était beaucoup plus sombre à l'extérieur que quand ils avaient démarré.

Il se redressa de sa position recroqueviller et s'étira. Il regarda dehors une deuxième fois et remarqua que le bus se dirigeait plutôt lentement. Juste à ce moment là, la voix du conducteur se fit entendre de l'interphone.

"Excusez-l'interruption, mais il ya eu un incendie majeur qui cause de nombreux accidents jusqu'à l'avant de la route et qui s'est produit aujourd'hui à environ 20h43 Le feu ne s'est pas arrêté jusqu'à environ 21h12 et le préjudice est essentielle. Les témoins qui ont survécu, ou qui sont en mesure de parler, ont dit que le feu était comme un brasier gigantesque qui semblait durer éternellement et qui s'arrêtait brusquement, laissant une terre brûlée derrière lui. Pour éviter les accidents en plus, la route est supervisé et tout le monde doit conduire à une certaine vitesse. Pour cette raison, notre calendrier sera retardée d'environ 30 à 60 minutes. J'espère que ça ne débouchera pas sur des inconvénients. "

Tsuna regarda par la fenêtre dès que le conducteur eut terminé et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Les collines qui étaient censés être luxuriantes et pleines d'arbres verts étaient maintenant toutes noirs, complètement brûlés. Il n'y avait de points verts nulle part. Même les collines au loin étaient noirs. La seule couleur en plus du noir était le rouge des flammes dévorants les arbres.

Quel que soit la nature de ce feu, il devait être monstrueux. Après tout, Tsuna n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un feu qui détruisait des milliers et des milliers de carrés de terres dans un si court laps de temps.

Ils passèrent par ce genre de paysage pendant presque une heure avant de voir le premier arbre vert. Tsuna se détendit dans son siège. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour qu'un feu puisse brûler autant de terres. C'était physiquement impossible.

Le bus se déplaça finalement à un rythme régulier et il était déjà 22h20. Il ne serait pas à Namimori avant 23h00

Tsuna décida de rester éveiller pendant le reste du chemin au cas où quelque chose d'intéressant refaisait surface.

**xOOOx**

A 23h02 le bus fit un arrêt à Namimori, signalant que le voyage était terminé. Tsuna était tendu, avec les nombreuses personnes qui faisaient la même chose, et qui sautaient du bus, son sac de sport pendait à son épaule.

Tsuna regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de où aller. Au moins, il avait entendu de sa mère que Nii-san était connue, et sa première idée fut de demander des renseignement à quelqu'un.

Tsuna se dirigea vers le chauffeur du bus qui était en train d'aider quelqu'un à décharger leurs bagages du bus.

"Excusez-moi?" dit Tsuna pour attirer l'attention du conducteur. Le chauffeur se retourna et répondit avec un «hmmm?

"J'étais en train de me demander si vous saviez où vivait une personne nommée Giotto." dit Tsuna. Le pilote leva un sourcil.

" Gamin, je pense que tu es la seule personne qui ne sait pas ça." déclara Le conducteur. Il dirigea Tsuna autour de l'autobus et lui montra un point sur l'une des nombreuses collines qui entouraient Namimori.

"Vois-tu cette maison sur cette colline?" demanda le pilote. Tsuna plissa les yeux, essayant de voir la forme d'une maison dans la nuit noire. Enfin, ses yeux s'ajustèrent et il fut un peu difficile de ne pas le voir. Ce n'était pas une maison. C'était un manoir!

"Ouais, je la vois"

"Eh bien, c'est là que vit Giotto. Il est assez facile de s'y rendre. Il suffit de marcher tout droit vers elle et, finalement, tu verras un chemin de pierre qui va à travers les arbres." informa le pilote à Tsuna.

Tsuna lui dit ses remerciements et commença à marcher vers la maison de son frère.

"Il doit être agréable d'avoir des liens avec Giotto." dit le conducteur. Tsuna se retourna et le regarda.

"C'est un bon gars." dit le conducteur, puis il se retourna pour partir. Tsuna fit la même chose.

_Comment ça un bon gars? C'est le diable si les gens n'avaient pas remarqué._

Comme Tsuna marchait dans la rue déserte, l'écart entre chaque réverbère semblait être de plus en plus grand. Et cette impression se renforça quand il dû traverser une longue ombre pour se rendre à la lampe suivante.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il se serra lui-même pour se réchauffer. Il finit par arriver au bout de la route et bien sûr, il y avait un chemin de pierre sur la droite qui conduisait vers un manoir. Comme l'avait indiqué le chauffeur.

Tsuna s'arrêta pile face au chemin de pierre et réfléchit.

"Je ne peux pas croire que ce chemin ne mène pas à l'enfer ... Non, pas de doute, je vais droit en enfer." marmonna Tsuna pour lui-même. Il appréhendait ce que son frère lui réservait.

Il commença à marcher sur le chemin et immédiatement regretta de ne pas être retourner en arrière pour acheter une lampe de poche. A l'intérieur de la forêt tout était presque ou entièrement noir. Le clair de lune était la seule source de lumière qui éclairait un tant sois peu son chemin.

Tsuna était sur le point de se retourner quand il entendit un craquement de branche derrière lui. Il abandonna rapidement cet idée et courut à la maison de son frère sans crier gare.

Il arriva peu de temps devant la porte, suant à grosse gouttes. Dès qu'il pu à nouveau respirer correctement, il chercha la sonnette de la maison. Il n'arrivait pas à la trouver. De plus, il faisait trop sombre et il était impossible de voir s'il y en avait une ou pas.

Tsuna frappa à la porte et attendit. Il y avait pas de réponse. Il essaya à nouveau, toujours aucune. Tsuna fit cela à plusieurs reprises, mais personne ne répondit.

"Est-ce qu'il dort?" pensa Tsuna à haute voix. Il essaya la poignée de porte et celle ci se déverrouilla. Tsuna ouvrit lentement la porte et observa le couloir faiblement éclairé. Il entra lentement et ferma la porte.

Voyant quelque chaussures à l'entré, il enleva les siennes. Il marcha dans un court couloir et s'arrêta à sa fin. Il y avait une grande porte en face de lui, une salle qui conduisait à gauche, et l'autre qui conduisait à droite. Tsuna regarda la poignée de la porte en face de lui, il y avait un verrou dessus. Il observa le couloir droit et remarqua qu'il était plus foncé que le couloir gauche. Alors c'est tout naturellement que Tsuna choisit de s'aventurer dans le couloir le plus éclairé, celui de gauche.** (vous me suivez toujours hein ?)**

Il marchait pendant un petit moment, passant de nombreuses portes sur sa droite, et observant les grandes fenêtres qui laissait filtrer de doux rayons lunaires. Il s'arrêta à une porte entrouverte et d'où échappait un peu de lumière.

Tsuna observa l'intérieur et vit un homme de haute taille avec le même genre de coiffure que lui, seulement celle ci était un peu plus longue que la sienne et de couleur blonde. Il effectuait le nettoyage d'un verre derrière un comptoir avec un chiffon blanc. Il ressemblait exactement au barman que Tsuna voyait à la télé. Sa chemise blanche avait les deux premiers boutons défaits et n'était que partiellement rentré dans son pantalon, ses manches étaient roulées jusqu'aux coudes, et sa cravate noire était défaite. Au premier coup d'oeil, on aurait dit qu'il rentrait du travail.

Derrière lui, une longue rangé de différentes marques de vin et d'alcool, comme Carlo Rossi, Vin Rose, et Hypnotiq, et quelques-uns. Lourd comme la vodka russe, Grey Goose (vodka aussi), et Bacardi 151 (Tsuna repéra également quelque bouteilles non ouvertes de Everclear et Gem Clair ... N'était-ce pas le genre de boissons illégales dans certains pays?) C'était presque comme si toutes ses sortes de boissons alcoolisées étaient sur cette étagère pour Giotto, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas possible. Tsuna pouvait facilement conclure que Giotto n'était pas un grand buveur. Pourquoi? Eh bien, presque chaque bouteille étaient toujours fermés. Seuls quelques-une d'entre elles étaient ouvertes. Certaines comme la Grey Goose et Baijiu.C'était comme s'ils étaient juste là pour l'affichage que pour l'utilisation. Il y avait aussi une armoire pleine de coûteux verres en cristal, coupes à vin et verres à liqueur.

Tsuna ouvrit la porte juste un peu plus pour laisser passer sa tête. Au cas où Giotto se mettait en colère, il voulait être en mesure de pouvoir lui claquer la porte au nez et s'enfuir. Bien qu'il y ait une forte probabilité pour qu'il trébuche et tombe sur le chemin.

"Euh ..." murmura Tsuna. Giotto leva les yeux un instant, puis retourna à son nettoyage de verre.

"Si vous êtes ici pour le projet et les documents, il n'est pas encore fait. Revenez demain." dit-il doucement, la voix fraîche. Etait-ce vraiment Giotto? Tsuna ne se souvenait pas que cette voix était si mature et avait une telle douceur, tellement séduisante.

"Euh ... Etes-vous Giotto-san?" demanda Tsuna, ouvrant la porte un peu plus. Giotto regarda Tsuna et son visage reflétait une expression qui disait: «oh, c'est juste un gamin».

"Oui, c'est bien moi. Et qui te laisse sortir à cette heure? N'est-ce pas le moment d'aller dormir?"

Tsuna franchi la porte, et s'il avait regarder Giotto dans les yeux au lieu d'observer le sol, il aurait vu les yeux de celui-ci s'élargir.

"Eh bien, euh ... C'est moi, Tsuna. Vous savez ... Votre petit frère." dit-il tranquillement. Il leva les yeux et vit Giotto sourire.

Giotto plaça la tasse et le chiffon sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers Tsuna. Tsuna ferma les yeux, de peur qu'il ne le frappe, mais il sentit un bras fort dans le bas de son dos le tirer dans une étreinte qui sentait "L'Attitude Armani". Tsuna croyait que cette odeur aurait ressemblé à celle des autres, mais non. Elle était plus mature, plus envoûtante plus_ ... séduisante_.

"Tsunayoshi ..." Chuchota Giotto d'une voix qui semblait empli de soulagement. Tsuna, voyant que Giotto ne jouerait pas à l'imbécile, se détendit. Il ferma les yeux et serra son frère dans ses bras.

"Nii-san." marmonna Tsuna. L'étreinte se resserra un peu plus et Tsuna sentit ses joues devenir chaude.

Giotto le relâcha lentement et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Tsuna._ Pourquoi tout le monde me fait ça ? _

Tsuna regarda son frère et à sa honte, n'arrivait qu'à la poitrine de l'homme. Comment pouvait-il être si grand ? Tsuna ne semblait jamais grandir, et pourtant, cette fois-ci c'était sûrement de la faute à son frère qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui.

"Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici?" demanda Giotto, faisant de ce fait sortir Tsuna de sa rêverie.

"N'avez-vous pas lu la lettre que maman et papa vous ont envoyé?" demanda Tsuna. Giotto avait l'air complètement à côté de la plaque.

"Je ne lis aucune de leurs lettres." dit-il sans aucune trace de culpabilité ou de tristesse sur le visage. Tsuna soupira.

"Ils savaient que quelque chose dans ce genre arriverait alors ils m'ont donné ça." dit-il en sortant une enveloppe blanche de son sac. Il la tendit à Giotto.

Le blond l'ouvrit et la lut rapidement, son expression devint illisible le temps de sa lecture. Finalement, il soupira. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle et jeta la lettre dans les flammes. Tsuna regardait son frère avec crainte. le retour de la Rébellion !

Giotto se retourna et fit face à Tsuna.

"Ainsi, tu seras logés ici jusqu'à ce que maman et papa rentre, non? Eh bien, je vais te conduire à ta chambre. A mon avis, ton sac devrait rester là un petit moment. Tu as besoin de dormir. Tes yeux deviennent rouge. " lui dit-il avec un sourire. Tsuna se frotta les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas fatigué ... bon, peut-être un peu.

Le plus âgé fit signe à Tsuna de le suivre et quitta la salle. Tsuna ferma la porte derrière lui et le suivit d'un pas lent et fatigué. Ils montèrent un escalier et marchèrent dans un long couloir.

Giotto s'arrêta finalement à la fin du couloir, une porte sur sa gauche et à sa droite plus la grande fenêtre étaient celles qu'il avait vu en cherchant Giotto. Celui ci ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit de Tsuna. Il la regarda, sa bouche grande ouverte en un ' O ' parfait. **(il est beau le O hein :D ?)**

Au milieu de la chambre un lit queen size se tenait fièrement. De chaque côté de celui-ci, une joli petite table se tenaient, l'une tenant une horloge numérique et l'autre une petite boîte. Sur le côté gauche de la salle, il y avait un bureau avec un grand miroir, et deux portes, l'une d'entre elle menant à la salle de bain et l'autre à un large placard. Sur le côté droit de la chambre, une porte vitrée se tenait. Elle devait conduire à un balcon donnant une vue parfaite sur Namimori.

Tsuna se tourna vers Giotto.

"Je ... je peux vraiment rester dans cette chambre?" demanda Tsuna avec des yeux brillants. Giotto se mit à rire.

"Bien sûr. Tu es mon petit frère pas vrai ? Il est tout naturel que tu sois bien installé" répondit-il.

M-M-mais-!" Tsuna fut coupé par Giotto qui posa sa main derrière la tête de Tsuna et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Bonne nuit, Tsunayoshi." Et Giotto partit. Tsuna rougit et se frotta l'endroit où Giotto l'avait embrassé. Est-ce que les frères et soeurs normales faisaient ça? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

" 'Nuit, Nii-san." marmonna Tsuna. Il regarda le lit et soupira. Il enleva ses vêtements, et ouvrit son sac, sortit son pyjama, et l'enfila rapidement. Il rampa sous les chaleureuses couvertures et s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

**Réponses aux rewiew anonymes-euuuh o/**

**Miri : **En me relisant j'ai bien vu les fautes xD mais j'étais tellement pressée de publier que je les ai oublié ._. *fuit* bref cette fois ci je me suis relue n_n même si je suis sure qu'il en reste quelque unes _ Merci de ta rewiew :D

**bluesky** : Merci beaucoup =D ! Il faut dire que l'histoire est vraiment géniale xD je m'en serai voulu de l'avoir massacré u_u". Merci pour ta rewiew ^^

**ophelie.r** : Pour mouvementer elle est mouvementé o_o on ne le voit pas trop dans ce chapitre mais cette fic est riche en émotions fortes x3 Thank for your rewiew \o/

popy : Merci beaucoup x) Ahaha ! Pourquoi Giotto était méchant xD ? Tu le sauras bientôt 8D :oupas: Miciii pour ta rewiew héhéhé ^_^ !

**Note de la traductrice : **Voili voilou :D à bientôt pour la suite ici où sur une autre fiction xP ! Rewiews *w* ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **G27 slight 1827

**Diclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi =P ! Ni l'histoire qui est à SilentSnowDreamer, ni les personnages qui sont à Amano-senseï xD

**Note : **Je ne pense pas avoir été trop longue UwU bon ben euh voilà le chap' trois :P Merci à touts ceux qui lisent cette fiction et à ceux qui la mettent en favoris et à ceux qui rewiew ;D !

**~ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Tsuna bascula sur le dos et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il tourna la tête, encore assoupie et vit la commode, les deux portes qui menaient à la salle de bains et le placard vide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se leva d'un bond. Il resta dans cette position, comme un animal effrayé sur un territoire inconnu jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle où il était.

Il regarda l'horloge qui affichait 6 h du matin. Tsuna ne se levait jamais à cet heure. La raison devait sûrement être ce changement d'environnement.

Glissant ses pieds de sous les couvertures sur le tapis moelleux, la fraîcheur du matin glaça ses orteils et le fit légèrement frissonner. Il voulut aller dans la salle de bain mais se souvint qu'il avait une terrasse, très intrigante cela dit en passant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte vitrée dont les rideaux étais tirés. Tsuna ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermé, Giotto était sûrement passé dans son sommeil. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il tira les rideaux sur le côté, dévoilant la porte en verre qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir et d'y entrer.

Le soleil se levait derrière la montagne, parsemant la terre de rayons orangés. La rosée du matin brillait comme des diamants et des cristal tandis que la brume reflétait le lever du soleil, créant une lueur d'or apaisante. La brise était fraîche, mais paradoxalement elle réchauffait l'âme, et quand la dite brise courait à travers les arbres, les branches se balançaient, le doux son signalait que Dame-Nature était présente. Les oiseaux chantaient leur refrain matinale, chaque note sonnait comme un carillon, retentissant dans la forêt. Namimori semblait beaucoup plus calme et paisible qu'il ne l'avait pensé la nuit dernière.

Tsuna ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, l'odeur des pins mélangé au printemps donnait un étrange goût de miel dans le fond de sa gorge. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Le soleil continua son ascension, les rayons de lumière dansant sur son visage et perçant les nuages, la brume semblait se désintégrer dans le vent, révélant un nouveau portrait à ses yeux.

Le châtain pris un dernier moment pour regarder la scène en face de lui puis finit par revenir dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain après avoir attrapé les affaires dont il avait besoin. Il y avait des toilette sur la droite, et un évier avec un miroir au-dessus sur la gauche. Il y avait aussi une porte coulissante qui conduisait à sa chambre et une zone de douche où était installé une baignoire. Le plancher était fait de carrelages blancs et les murs étaient peints de jaune ou de blanc. L'ensemble était plutôt chaleureux.

Tsuna tourna le bouton d'eau chaude de la baignoire et de la vapeur s'éleva dans la pièce. Quand la baignoire fût remplie, il éteint le bouton, enleva ses habits, et prit une douche rapide.

Il sourit en appliquant son shampooing préférée sur ses cheveux. Il sentait les oranges et les fraises et, aussi drôle que cela puisse paraître, une odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Malgré le fait qu'il est longtemps cherché. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le comprendre non plus. Sa mère lui avait dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, tant que ça sentait bon. Alors il avait laissé tomber.

Tsuna entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Assis là, au calme et relaxé, ses pensés d'hier refirent surface dans son esprit.

_Pourquoi Nii-san a t-il autant changé? Quand nous étions plus jeune, il disait des choses tellement méchantes sur moi. Il n'a jamais voulu que je naisse. Il l'a même dit à haute voix devant tout le monde. Il l'a dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il l'a crié. Ces mots blessants ... Tellement pleins de haine ..._

« _Je te hais! J'aurai souhaité que tu ne sois jamais né! J'aurai souhaité que tu n'es jamais existé! "_

Les paroles que son frère lui avaient crié quand il avait cinq ans et que Giotto en avait 11 faisaient écho à l'intérieur de son esprit. Répétés encore et encore et encore. Giotto était généralement silencieux, mais il semblerait qu'à chaque fois qu'il était prêt de Tsuna, il se fâchait rapidement.

Tsuna sentit ses yeux devenir brûlants et le démangeaient. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir, il savait qu'il pleurait. Tout le surplus qu'il avait accumulé ressortait. Il se frotta les yeux en sanglotant, son souffle saccadé sortant par hoquet.

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il m'accepte enfin..._

Ce souhait était la seule chose qu'il demandait à chaque anniversaire quand il soufflait ses bougies depuis ces quatre ans jusqu'à ses neuf ans. Mais avant de pouvoir refaire le même souhait lors de ses dix ans, Giotto avait quitté la maison à ses 16 ans sans rien dire. C'est alors que Tsuna arrêta de faire ce souhait et ne pensa plus qu'à avoir de meilleures notes.

**xOOOx**

_Giotto jouait sur la Playstation avec à ses côtés un Tsuna d'environ 5 ans qui regardait l'écran avec intérêt. Tsuna était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, mais se tût rapidement lorsque les mains de Giotto arrêtèrent d'appuyer sur les touches de la manette._

_Giotto lança un regard froid à Tsuna qui semblait signifier " As tu quelque chose à dire ? " Tsuna secoua la tête pour répondre à la question non posé et Giotto reprit son jeu. Tsuna soupira, son frère pouvait être assez silencieux quand il n'était pas occupé à crier._

" _Oi ", la voix de Giotto coupa Tsuna dans sa rêverie et le petit se tourna vers son frère, désireux de faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait si seulement Giotto pouvait lui sourire au moins une fois et être heureux._

"Je veux _une banane. "_

_Ces simples mots portèrent Tsuna dans un courant dans la cuisine pour obtenir une banane. Il grimpa sur le comptoir et prit une banane de la corbeille de fruits. Il l'éplucha à mi-chemin et couru de nouveau vers son frère pour la lui remettre. Giotto mordit dans la banane sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Sa main gauche appuya immédiatement sur le bouton pause et il regarda la banane, ses yeux exprimant le dégoût._

_Tsuna regarda la banane et eut le souffle coupé. La banane était jaune ... Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait attrapé l'une des plus aigres. Il avait dû attrapé la mauvaise pendant sa course._

_Les bananes que Giotto aimait étaient celles qui avaient des points bruns sur elles, ce qui signifiait qu'elle__s étaient mûres et sucrées. En fait, les verts signifiaient qu'elles étaient aigres, et les jaunes étaient mûrs Mais elles n'étaient tout simplement pas aussi douces que celles que Giotto aimait. Il était pointilleux en ce qui concernait les choses douces. Tout ce qui était aliment en général ? Non. Les sucreries et les fruits? Oui._

" _G-g-Gomen, Nii-san.J-j-je vais aller t'en chercher une autre! " gémit Tsuna en retournant dans la cuisine. Il revint peu de temps après avec une banane douce dans les mains et la tendit à Giotto. Celui ci le regarda fixement._

"_Tu veux me faire manger les deux?" demanda t-il._

" _Hein? non, je vais la manger. " dit Tsuna en avançant vers son frère pour récupérer la banane dont il ne voulait pas._

" _Très bien.Là. " dit Giotto en poussant la banane dans la bouche de Tsuna avant qu'il ne puisse s'en emparer._

" _Mmph! " marmonna Tsuna. Giotto senti les poils de son cou et son visage viré au rouge. L'esprit normal des jeunes adolescents: La banane dans la bouche du petit Tsuna signifiait autre chose._

_Giotto retira sa main comme si elle était en feu et Tsuna dû attraper la banane avant qu'elle ne tombe de sa bouche. Giotto détourna le regard et mordit dans son fruit avec frustration._

" _Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'un enfant puisse faire ça. Non seulement il est très jeune, mais en plus c'est un mec. " Pensa t-il._

_Ils mangèrent tout les deux dans un silence de mort puis Tsuna ré-ouvrit la bouche._

" _N-N-Nii-san ... Pourquoi m'as tu crié après la dernière fois?" demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante, de toute évidence au bord des larmes. Giotto fit semblant de ne pas le voir._

" Parce que c'était vrai_. Est-ce mal de dire la vérité?" demanda t-il._

" N-non_ ... " marmonna Tsuna. Il y eut un silence pendant une minute._

" _Mais ... Pourquoi me déteste tu autant? " gémit Tsuna. Giotto termina sa banane et jeta la peau que Tsuna rattrapa maladroitement, comme un moyen de lui dire en silence de la jeter pour lui. Il le regarda avec un regard froid qui lui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale._

" _Parce que ne pouvoir que te regarder me rend furieux et frustré. " dit Giotto avant de retourner à son jeu, ignorant la mine boudeuse de Tsuna._

**xOOOx**

Tsuna secoua la tête et se leva, l'eau glissant sur son visage souple et délicat, finit de rêvasser. Le Giotto qu'il venait de rencontrer était maintenant différent. Il était gentil et plus doux, Il acceptait Tsuna, et au fond, ça avait toujours été son rêve.

Tsuna sortit et vida la baignoire. Il se sécha, s'habilla et descendit l'escalier pour chercher la cuisine. Après avoir ouvert de nombreuse portes, il la trouva finalement.

Il regarda fixement le réfrigérateur et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses là-dedans, mais c'était suffisant pour faire des toasts, des œufs, du jambon, de la salade, de la soupe miso, du jus de fruits et du lait. Il saisit les ingrédients dont il avait besoin et bientôt la cuisine fût rempli par de bonnes odeurs de petit-déjeuner.

À 8:10, Giotto marchait en baillant. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, surpris de voir Tsuna cuisiner sans qu'un feu ne soit déclaré. Après tout, il était le frère aîné, il connaissait parfaitement la maladresse de Tsuna, comme cette expérience où son frère avait fait brûler la cuisine par ce que son idiote de mère (de son point de vue) l'avait laissé l'aider.

"Bonjour. Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner" dit Giotto.

"Ah! Bonjour Nii-san. Ouais c'est vrai, mais maman m'a appris après de nombreuses difficultés." dit Tsuna sans quitter son plat des yeux. Il se retourna et sa tête faillit exploser tant son visage était rouge, dépassant de loin le stade de la tomate.

"p-p-pourquoi t-tu?" Tsuna s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et souligna sa tenue à Giotto.

Celui ci lui lança un regard interrogateur avant qu'il ne réalise ce que Tsuna avait pointé.

Le blond était venu avec un jean et sans aucune chemise. Ce qui avait empourpré les joues de son petit frère, était le fait que son jean était déboutonné et qu'il tenait par miracle sur ses hanches qui dévoilait le joli boxer de Giotto. Celui ci se mit à rire.

"Oh, désolé, c'est une habitude. Je ne reçois pas souvent des gens dans la maison, et beaucoup moins qui font le petit déjeuner pour moi." Et sur ces mots, il quitta la salle en se grattant la tête. Tsuna sortit de son état de choc et a commença à mettre la table. Au moment où Giotto revint,habillé, tout était déjà prêt et Tsuna l'attendait, patiemment.

"Ittadekimasu." dirent-ils tous les deux en commençant à manger. Un silence maladroit pesait pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Seul le bruit de la vaisselle pouvait se faire entendre. Dans l'espoir de commencer une conversation, Tsuna prit la parole.

"Nii-san, qu'est-ce que tu manges habituellement pour le petit déjeuner?"

"Juste du café." répondit clairement Giotto.

"Donc, tu ne manges rien?" demanda Tsuna. Giotto hocha la tête.

"Alors, qu'en est-il le déjeuner?"

"J'achète quelque chose au dépanneur pendant la pause déjeuner au travail, mais j'ai l'habitude de ne pas avoir le temps." répondit Giotto.

"Donc, 70% du temps, tu ne manges rien pour le déjeuner ou autre?"

"Correct."

"Dîner?" proposa Tsuna.

" Soit je sors manger, soit je prépare quelque chose de simple moi même." Tsuna laissa tomber ses baguettes et Giotto leva les yeux vers lui.

"Comment peut tu être aussi grand avec tes habitudes alimentaires malsaines?" demanda Tsuna à voix haute. Le blond rit doucement.

"Compétence".Rajouta t-il, tout simplement. Tsuna fit la moue et croqua dans son toast.

Après avoir petit-déjeuné, Tsuna commença à placer les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle et Giotto débarrassa la table.

" Que vas-tu faire maintenant?" demanda Tsuna, en rinçant une autre plaque qu'il déposa dans le lave vaisselle.

"Eh bien, puisque je ne savais pas que tu venais, je vais devoir aller travailler. Je serait de retour aux alentours de 8 h, pourquoi ? dit Giotto en rinçant le chiffon qu'il essora puis accrocha.

"Oh, j'allais te demander de me montrer la maison, mais tu sembles être occupé alors je vais regarder au hasard". Giotto se pencha sur le comptoir.

«Je peux quand même te dire ça, le premier étage est surtout utilisé à plein temps pour des choses quotidiennes, comme la cuisine, la salle de séjour, une salle à manger, le cellier, une cave à vin, garde-robe, une salle de bains, la buanderie, une maison miniature vert, un des ressorts intérieurs chauds, et même une salle pour les animaux, même si je n'en ai pas. " énuméra Giotto en mode hors tension.

"Le deuxième étage est principalement utilisé pour les loisirs, comme la peinture, une salle de gym, une salle des dossiers, ou salle de musique si tu préfère, une salle de jeux, une salle de billard, une autre salle de bains, une salle de mécanique, une salle d'étude, dont je me sers souvent, une salle de tir à la cible pour les armes à feu, et la bibliothèque énorme, que j'ai également utiliser souvent. Le troisième étage dispose de toutes les chambres, y compris la tienne et la mienne. Il dispose également d'un dojo pour une raison étrange. A l'extérieur, la piscine et un grand jardin. Il ya plus, mais ils ne me viennent pas à l'esprit. termina finalement Giotto.

" Attend, et à propos de la grande porte que l'on voit dès qu'on entre dans la maison?" demanda Tsuna.

"Oh ça, c'est la grande salle. Elle est utilisé pour lancer d'énormes fêtes officielles, mais je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une ou deux fois. Il dispose également d'un piano à queue, mais je ne l'ai jamais joué." répondit Giotto.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai besoin d'aller me préparer." Giotto sortit de la pièce et Tsuna soupira en finissant de remplir le lave-vaisselle.

Il sortit de la salle et vit Giotto se précipitant vers la porte, vêtu d'une chemise et d'une cravate pourpre, presque exactement la même chose que la nuit dernière, seulement la cravate était rayé, rappelant à Tsuna le : Je-Peux-Voir-Ton-Boxer. Il portait également un pantalon noir. Quel genre de travail faisait-il ?

"Nii-san!" Cria Tsuna, surpris. Giotto s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi! Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard, alors je dois y aller. Je te verrai plus tard." Giotto donna une accolade à Tsuna et courut vers la porte. Il entendit le bruit léger d'une voiture en cours de démarrage et bientôt plus un son ne se fit entendre. Il était seul.

" Je crois que je vais aller à Namimori et visiter un peu. Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis que j'ai neuf ans." dit Tsuna pour lui-même. Il se dirigea vers la porte et haussa un sourcil quand il vit quelque chose tomber de sa chaussure. Il a prit la chaussure et la renversa sur sa main. Une clé et un morceau de papier tombèrent. Le document disait "clé de la maison" dans un gribouillage maladroit. Tsuna sourit. Maintenant, il ne s'enfermerait plus dehors comme il le faisait souvent.

Il enfila ses chaussures et sortit.

**xOOOx**

le marché de Namimori était toujours aussi bruyant qu'avant. Tsuna passa dans de nombreuse boutiques anciennes qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance et des nouvelles qui probablement, avait ouvert récemment. Il se souvenait qu'une fois quand il avait environ sept ans, il était venu ici avec sa mère pour acheter des bonbons et des glaces. Ensuite, un Chihuahua était sorti de nulle part et l'avait pourchassé à travers la ville, le faisant crier et pleurer.

Tsuna frissonna à ce souvenir. Les Chihuahuas étaient encore une grande peur pour lui.

En errant dans la rue, il fut soudainement gelé, les poils de son cou se redressèrent et des frissons furent envoyer à travers sa colonne vertébrale.

_Cette présence ... Je ne le sais que trop bien ..._

Il se retourna lentement pour voir un petit Chihuahua de couleur beige. Le chien remuait la queue en regardant Tsuna avec de grands yeux bruns.

Tsuna pris un peu de recul.

_C'est le même Chihuahua maudit d'il ya sept ans!_

Tsuna cria dans son esprit et fit un pas en arrière.

"Gentil chien ... Tu sais, tu es aussi mignon qu'avant" dit Tsuna en regardant le Chihuahua.

_Peut-être que je peux tenter une évasion. Assurément, il ne se souviens pas de moi après sept ans!_

Tsuna se rassura.

Le chien s'arrêta de remuer la queue et se mit à grogner, ses yeux devenant méchants. Il commença à aboyer comme un fou et sauta pour mordre Tsuna.

Tsuna glapit et couru vers sa maison, le chien toujours à proximité de lui. Les gens qu'il dépassait le regardaient étrangement, normal, il criait dans les rues de Namimori, poursuivit par un Chihuahua.

**xOOOx**

L'escalade de la route à travers les bois ralentit Tsuna et le chien était de plus en plus proche.

" Ça doit être une blague! Qu'ai-je fait pour que Dieu me déteste ? Pourquoi moi ?" Cria Tsuna. Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers le chien, et jeta ses chaussures à la face du chien. Sans attendre de voir si elles avaient atteintes le Chihuahua comme il l'avait prévu, il se tourna et couru à nouveau vers la colline.

Ses chaussettes commencèrent à se coincer sur des objets aléatoires et il finit par les jeter. C'était un miracle qu'il n'avait pas encore déclenché.

" Mec, pourquoi je ne peux pas courir comme ça le matin ? J'aurai facilement pu être à l'heure au collège comme ça !" cria Tsuna pour lui-même. Ses pieds commencèrent à le brûler, des égratignures plus des éraflures qu'il avait obtenu avec des rochers pointus, des cailloux, des brindilles et sur la route apparurent sur ses pieds.

La maison fût finalement en vue et Tsuna poussa un un soupir de soulagement. Il se retourna pour voir si le Chihuahua l'avait suivi tout le chemin ici. Il était seulement de deux mètres de lui et était sur le point de le rattraper.

Tsuna cria et buta contre quelque chose de dur et finit par tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être? Bon sang! Il aurai juré que la porte était plus loin, un bruit attira son attention et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le saut du Chihuahua sur lui, ses minuscules petits crocs étincelants à la lumière.

Tsuna se couvrit le visage du bras droit quand il a pensa que le pire allait arriver, il se sentit soulevé de terre et se trouva dans les bras d'un homme dans une position de style de " jeune mariée". Surpris, Tsuna regarda le visage de son sauveur, se demandant qui était-il et qu'elles étaient ses chances de s'enfuir.

"Nii-san!" Cria Tsuna, surpris. Giotto lui lança un beau sourire et regarda le chien qui s'était écrasé contre sa jambe. son visage devint impassible et il resta silencieux en fixant le Chihuahua. Celui ci arrêta ses grognements et ses oreilles s'aplatirent contre sa tête. la queue coincée entre les jambes il grinça des dents, se tournant lentement et courut vers la forêt.

Tsuna regarda le chien s'en aller et se retourna vers son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Tsuna. " Tu ne devais pas être au travail ? "

" Si, mais j'ai pu revenir à la maison pour le déjeuner. Ils ont pensé qu'il serait bon pour moi de passer du temps avec ma famille, pour une fois." Expliqua Giotto.

" Ils?" Interrogea Tsuna. Giotto secoua la tête.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour le déjeuner?" Demanda Giotto.

"Je vais cuisiner!" Tsuna le dit automatiquement. "Je vais faire ce que tu préfère."

Giotto rit.

"Que penses tu que je t'emmène manger ?" Proposa Giotto.

"Ma-!"

"J'insiste." dit il finalement, en regardant Tsuna dans les yeux.

" J'ai perdu mes chaussures ..." Marmonna t-il. Le blond regarda les pieds de Tsuna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ils viraient au rouge à cause du froid et de l'irritation et des cloques se faisaient voir.

" Nous ferions mieux de régler ce problème-là." Dit Giotto en entrant dans la maison, portant encore Tsuna, à l'embarras du jeune garçon.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna était assis sur le canapé avec Giotto à genoux en face de lui qui lui bandait les pieds. Après le nettoyage à l'eau froide et avoir utiliser une pommade, Giotto terminait les soins en les lui enveloppant.

"Je te remercie, Nii-san." Dit Tsuna quand il eut finit.

" Tu devrais être plus prudent " Dit tranquillement Giotto.

" Hein ? " Dit Tsuna. Le blond frotta doucement le pied du châtain avec son pouce.

" Ce ne serait pas très agréable si quelque chose t'arrivait " Sa voix était calme et apaisante. Il tira délicatement le pied de son petit frère et planta un doux baiser à sa cheville. Le visage de Tsuna dépassa largement celui de la tomate et il se leva brusquement.

" J-j-je suis sûr que tu dois avoir faim ! Que dirais tu qu'on aille manger maintenant ?" Il devait avoir l'air de ces gens égoïstes mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette position embarrassante.

Giotto se leva et sourit.

" Bien-sur qu'est ce que tu veux manger?"

" Hum je ne me rappelle plus trop des spécialités d'ici alors je te laisse choisir" Dit Tsuna

" D'accord, je connais un bon restaurant italien, veux tu qu'on y aille ?" La châtain hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte avant que Tsuna ne se rappelle de Quelque chose.

" Penses-tu qu'on peut m'obtenir des chaussures tant qu'on y est ?"

**xOOOx**

Tsuna sortit de la voiture et regarda fixement le restaurant en face de lui. Il semblait tellement classe avec sa hauteur, il n'était même pas sûr que c'était légal d'ailleurs. Et puis, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu ce restaurant quand il était à Namimori. Il regarda Giotto verrouillé sa voiture et ils marchèrent tout les deux.

" Question : Est ce que tu es genre ... follement riche ? Parce que non seulement tu peux m'inviter dans un restaurant si cher, mais en plus tu as une Ferrari argenté! C'est un truc du genre extrêmement cher! Même moi Dame-Tsuna je sais quel genre de voiture c'est!

Giotto haussa les épaules.

" Elle m'a été donné sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit. Il y'en a une autre qui est à l'arrière de la maison, mais je ne l'utilise pas vraiment car elle est très tape-à-l'oeil, mais c'est un vrai bijou de vitesse."

Tsuna regarda son frère.

"Et quel genre de voiture est-ce?" Demanda t-il avec une intense curiosité qui fit rire Giotto.

" Je te la montrerai dans pas longtemps et je t'emmènerais faire un tour avec si tu veux." Dit-il en entraînant Tsuna dans le restaurant.

Dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans le restaurant, la serveuse rougit " M. Giotto!" Toute les personnes dans le restaurant se retournèrent et Giotto se contenta de sourire.

"Bonjour, une table pour deux." Dit-il calmement. Tsuna se sentit mal à l'aise avec tout les regards braqués sur eux.

"Bien sûr! Tout de suite!" Dit la serveuse avec un grand sourire. Pendant leur courte marche jusqu'à leur table, la plupart des personnes se retournaient sur leur passage et disaient des trucs dans le genre de : "Ça fait longtemps Giotto" Ou alors des : "Heureux de te revoir Giotto" Ce à quoi le dit Giotto se contentait de répondre par un sourire ou par une poignée demain.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

"Tu peux commander ce que tu veux" Dit Giotto d'un ton calme. Tsuna bégaya un "oui" et se cacha presque derrière son menu; tout était sophistiqué ici, à part les gressins.

La serveuse brune s'approcha de leur table avec un grand sourire sur son visage, sans doute heureuse quand elle avait appris qu'elle allait servir Giotto.

" Avez vous choisis?" Demanda t-elle d'une voix énergique.

"Minestrone". Dit Giotto en souriant à la serveuse, celle ci se tourna vers Tsuna avec un sourire.

" Et vous qu'allez vous choisir?" Dit-elle.

"Euh ... je vais prendre le Pasta e Fagioli." Bégaya Tsuna sur les mots italien. La serveuse eut un sourire tellement il était mignon et hocha la tête.

"Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire?"

"Je vais prendre un café."

"Alors, je vais pre-."

"un jus de pêche." Interrompit Giotto. La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

A-a-attendez!" Bégaya Tsuna. Il se tourna vers Giotto qui riait.

"De toutes les boissons, tu m'as choisi du jus de pêche .. pourquoi?" Demanda Tsuna.

"Crois moi tu vas adorer" Dis Giotto en ricanant. La serveuse vint avec leur boissons à sa gauche et les plats pour les autres tables.

" Si cette boisson est désagréable, tu m'en dois une. " Giotto ricana et sirota son café.

Tsuna grogna et engouffra la paille dans sa bouche, ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la sensation douce et froide qui fondait dans sa bouche, un pur délice. Il sourit et continua à boire, sans pouvoir être en mesure de s'arrêter.

" Tu vois? Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit?" Déclara Giotto. Mais Tsuna rit simplement et continua à boire.

Leur nourriture arriva quelque minutes plus tard et ils commencèrent à manger. Enfin, Giotto buvait sa soupe et Tsuna tartinait son pain de beurre en observant son frère.

" Nii-san, pourquoi est ce que tout le monde ici te connaît ? " Demanda le châtain en croquant dans sa tartine.

" C'est en rapport avec le travail que je fais." Répondit le blond.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Tsuna, ce qui amena un sourire aux lèvres de Giotto.

"Tu peux toujours essayer de deviner."

Donc l'heure du déjeuner passa avec un Tsuna essayant de deviner toute sorte de métier classe que pouvait exercer Giotto. Mais à chaque proposition, son grand frère se contentait de sourire et d'hocher la tête, même quand Tsuna lui disait qu'il abandonnait, il lui répondait seulement qu'il ne dirait rien, même s'il le suppliait.

À un moment donné, Tsuna proposa le glorieux métier de "Clochard" Et Giotto faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Cette proposition le laissa toussotant et choqué, tout le restaurant y comprit Tsuna s'inquiétèrent pour lui essayant d'aider le pauvre homme à ne pas mourir. Quand sa crise fût passé, Giotto partit dans un grand éclat de rire, faisant sourire Tsuna, même si c'était de sa faute s'il avait faillit s'étouffer.

Ils quittèrent le restaurants quand tout le monde eurent finit de dire leurs "Au revoir" à Giotto et Tsuna. Même sur le chemin du retour, Tsuna essayait de deviner quel était le métier du blond. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Tsuna renonça et lui dit que de toute façon il trouverait par la force des choses, par une simple coïncidence ou par la traque. Giotto se mit à rire et Tsuna sourit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Giotto riait à côté de lui, il était tellement différent... Son souhait avait enfin été exaucé ! Nom de Dieu!

**xOOOx**

Tsuna accueilli avec joie son frère quand il rentra du travail ver 20 h 30. Il discutèrent autour d'un dîner préparer par ses soins et finirent par se retrouver au salon dans un silence paisible. Giotto remplissait quelque papiers d'un air ennuyé et Tsuna lisait un livre de fiction qu'il avait prit dans la grande bibliothèque. Oui un livre de fiction, hors de question qu'il lise une quelconque littérature ou des livres d'écoles.

La sonnette retentit et tout les deux levèrent les yeux de leurs actions. Giotto se leva en premier, recueilli tous ses papiers, et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Reste ici." Dit Giotto avant de quitter la salle. Tsuna eut un air perplexe. Est ce que cette visite avait un rapport avec les documents qu'il avait mentionné hier? Il plaça son livre sur la table basse et suivit Giotto, en étant sûr de rester hors de vue pendant la discussion.

Il pencha la tête vers la porte et vit Giotto parler à un homme dans un costume noir en lui remettant les papiers sur lequel il avait travaillé avec un petit paquet. Le gouvernement? Non, ils semblaient différents, beaucoup plus dangereux. Tsuna tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre leurs conversations.

"... Aucune trace ... actuellement à la recherche ..." Il n'entendait que quelque bribes de la conversation, mais c'était l'homme en noir qui venait de parler.

«Continuez à regarder ... Si vous ne pouvez pas ... pas plus de temps ..." Répondit son frère d'une voix inquiète, là aussi il n'entendait que quelque mots.

"Merci pour tout votre travail acharné, Neggio." Dit Giotto. Tsuna pris cela comme un un signal et il couru le plus discrètement possible dans le salon, se jeta sur le canapé et avec un faux air intéressé il reprit sa lecture.

Après quelques instants, Giotto revint à ses côtés et Tsuna leva les yeux de son livre.

"Qui était-ce?" Demanda t'il innocemment. Giotto lui lança un regard qu'il ne put déchiffrer puis redevint plus calme.

"Juste quelqu'un que je connais. Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit. Tsuna se cacha le visage derrière le livre, ne laissant apercevoir que ses grands yeux bruns. Il resta dans le salon pour réfléchir. Giotto avait quelque chose à cacher. Tsuna sourit. Ça commençait à devenir intéressant, si ça se trouve il pourrait devenir un très bon espion.

_Première choses à faire, découvrir le nom de "Neggio" pour avoir quelque informations. Alors je pourrais être capable de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant sur Nii-san!_

**_xxx_**

* * *

**_Note de la traductrice : Wouhaou 5,300 mots je m'épate x) /SBAFF/ Hum RAR :D_**

**_Sayuri : _**_Pour tout te dire, après ta review j'ai regarder encore une fois et j'ai __trouvé genre 2 fautes de conjugaisons x) la prochaine fois que tu en vois une dis le moi d'accord :D ? Je te remercie de ta review constructive ;)_

_**Miri** : Je ne crois pas qu'il y en est beaucoup là et si c'est le cas j'en suis désolé u_u". Merci pour ta review n_n_

**_ophelie.r : _**_Giotto étais assez méchant quand ils étaient petits xD mais il se pourrait qu'il se __fâche si Tsuna fouille un peu trop dans ses affaires :P moi j'dis ça je dis rien xD merci pour ta review et à bientôt ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **G27 slight 1827

**Diclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi ! Ni l'histoire qui est à SilentSnowDreamer, ni les personnages qui sont à Amano-senseï.

**Note : **Je suis réellement en retard là '-' ! J'ai déserté ce fandom là aussi ! M'enfin me revoilà**.** Merci à touts ceux qui lisent cette fiction et à ceux qui la mettent en favoris et à ceux qui rewiew ;D !

**~ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Phobies**

Rien d'intéressant ne s'était passé depuis que Tsuna avait découvert l'homme nommé Neggio. Il ne pouvait obtenir aucune information sur lui, car il n'avait jamais quitté la maison depuis ce jour-là. Le chihuaha l'attendait patiemment devant la maison quand Giotto partait travailler et il ne pouvait jamais revenir à la maison pour déjeuner, alors Tsuna ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Après le dîner, leur routine (Pouvait on réellement appeler ça une routine puisque ça ne faisait que deux jours ?) consistait à s'asseoir tout les deux dans le salon, même s'ils ne parlaient pas réellement. Giotto remplissait ses papiers et Tsuna lisait un livre au hasard. C'était assez bien, Ils aimaient juste être en compagnie de l'autre.

Tsuna leva les yeux de son livre.

"Nii-san, Est ce que tu as une phobie ou autre chose ?"

Giotto leva les yeux de ses papiers et posa son livre sur la table. Il se pencha en arrière sur le canapé et regarda Tsuna pendant un long moment. Tsuna inclina la tête sur le côté et lança un regard interrogateur au blond. Giotto ôta ses lunettes sans monture, que Tsuna n'avait découvert que ce matin, et s'accouda à la table.

"Je suppose que tu peux dire que j'ai un peu l'Athazagoraphobie ."

Tsuna jeta un drôle de regard à son frère.

"Hein?"

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que venait de dire Giotto. Celui ci rit doucement.

"Ça signifie la peur d'être oubliés, ignorés, ou alors simplement oublier quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais je suis beaucoup plus inquiet à propos du fait d'oublier, si j'oubliais quoi que ce soit, ma vie serait ruinée en quelque secondes."

Tsuna laissa échapper un " Oh " montrant qu'il avait compris.

"Qu'est ce qui t'as fait poser cette question ?"

"Hein? Oh, euh ... L'enfant dans ce livre a une peur incroyable des chiens et ils ont dit que le mot pour cette peur était la Cynophobie**(1)**. Alors je me demandais si tu en avais une."

"Hmm ..."

Giotto sourit.

"Je parie que je pourrais dresser toute une liste de phobie pour toi."

Cette phrase avait été lancée avec moquerie et Tsuna se contenta de regarder son frère.

"Pour commencer, tu as l'Achluophobie**(2)**, l'Agrizoophobie**(3)**, l'Aichmophobie**(4)**, l'Alto-phobie**(5)**-."

"Attend une seconde, attend une seconde." Dit Tsuna rapidement, interrompant Giotto. "Pourquoi commencent-ils tous par A?"

"J'avais l'intention de le dire dans l'ordre alphabétique. Veux tu que je continue?" Demanda Giotto. Tsuna secoua vivement la tête mais le blond continua quand même.

"Tu as aussi la Ceraunophobie**(6)**, Coulrophobie**(7)**, Cynophobie**(8)**, Dishabiliophobie_(9)_, Didaskaleinophobie**(10)**, Hellenologophobie**(11)**-."

"Bon Nii-san ! Tu marques un point ! J'ai beaucoup de phobies !" Hurla Tsuna, interrompant la liste.

"Tu veux juste que j'arrête parce que tu as peur des longs mots." Dit Giotto.

Tsuna regarda son frère pendant une minute.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as peur des longs mots."

"Mais c'est quoi ce genre de peur ?!"

"Tu ne l'as pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non!"Déclara Tsuna. Giotto haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail, tandis que Tsuna fermait son livre et se levait du canapé.

"Je vais me coucher. Tout ce discours sur les phobies et les longs mots m'ont fatigués." Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Alors tu l'avoues, tu as _peur_ des longs mots. " Dit Giotto en souriant.

Il éclata de rire tout en bloquant rapidement un livre qui visait précisément sa tête avec un oreiller.

"Pas du tout !" Cria Tsuna en claquant la porte. Même dans le couloir il pouvait entendre le rire de son grand frère et il piétina le chemin qui menait à sa chambre.

Giotto cessa de rire et se pencha en arrière sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

"Je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire, mais j'ai une autre peur, bien pire que les autres. La Necrophobie**(12)** ... Je n'aimerais pas te perdre, Tsunayoshi." Dit Giotto à voix basse.

* * *

**Cynophobie(1) : **La peur des chiens.

**Achluophobie(2) : **La peur de l'obscurité.

**Agrizoophobie(3) : **La peur des animaux sauvages.

**Aichmophobie(4) : **La peur des aiguilles ou d'objets pointus.

**Alto-phobie(5) : ** Peur des hauteurs.

**Ceraunophobie(6) : **La peur du tonnerre et de l'éclairage.

**Coulrophobie(7) : **Peur des clowns.

**Dishabiliophobie(8) : **Peur de se déshabiller en face de quelqu'un.

**Didaskaleinophobie(9) : **Peur de l'école.

**Hellenologophobie(10) : **Peur des termes grecs ou scientifique terminologie.

**Necrophobie(11)** **:** La peur de mourir ou dans le cas de Giotto, de perdre quelqu'un qui lui est cher.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant recevoir des avis ) .


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **G27 slight 1827

**Diclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire qui est à SilentSnowDreamer, ni les personnages qui sont à Amano-senseï.

**NDT** : Merci à ceux qui lisent, commentent, suivent et mettent en favoris cette traduction :)

**Rar :**

**Ondie-Yoko** : Effectivement, la peur que Giotto a est de perdre Tsunayoshi, et oui il a des sentiments pour lui mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse lui dire aussi facilement y'aurait pas de fiction sinon. x)

**~ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit la porte et observa attentivement la cour. Il regarda de gauche à droite, mit un pas dehors et regarda encore une fois autour de lui. Aucun signe de la chose. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et sortit complètement en fermant la porte derrière lui. Si vous vous demandez ce que Tsuna pouvait bien faire, hé bien c'est simple, il cherchait un objet dangereux. AKA le foutu mini chihuaha.

Apparemment, il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui, alors Tsuna était libre de quitter la maison sans être attaqué. Dans le cas où vous vous demandiez où il allait ... oh en parlant du loup, Tsuna était maintenant debout en face de Namimori Middle School. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la cour.

_Je ne peux pas croire que je sois en train de faire ça, je ne peux pas croire que je sois en train de faire ça! Je dois être fou!_

Telles étaient les pensés de Tsuna en ce moment. Il frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur et entendit un paresseux "Entrez". La raison pour laquelle le directeur était encore présent était parce que à cet heure là, les cours avaient encore lieu et seulement quelques étudiants errants étaient dans le bureau, la moitié d'entre eux étant des délinquants.

"Euh ..." Commença Tsuna maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face du principal. "Mon nom est Sawada Tsunayoshi, je suis ici pour une demande d'inscription à Namimori."

Le principal sourit.

"Oh oui, tu es le jeune garçon qu'ils ont mentionné."

Si vous avez déjà regardé l'anime Kodomo no Omocha (Kodocha), et que vous avez vu le sourire du principal Narunaru, hé bien, le sourire que le directeur donna à Tsuna était presque le même.

"Excusez-moi?"

Tsuna n'était pas sûr de quoi parlait l'homme.

"Ton père et ta mère m'ont envoyés une lettre pour me parler de toi. Ils ne savaient pas si vous alliez vous inscrire ou pas, mais ils m'ont dit de faire attention au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas fait. Je peux obtenir vos papiers, et tous ce dont vous aurez besoin seront votre uniforme et les manuels scolaires, ensuite vous pourriez commencer l'école demain!"

Le directeur sourit joyeusement à la fin de sa tirade et Tsuna sourit ironiquement, il était venu en espérant secrètement qu'il aurait eu au moins un peu de temps avant de commencer l'école.

"Je vais faire ça alors. Une dernière chose ..."

Tsuna hésita, mais le directeur l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

"Savez-vous quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne un homme nommé Neggio?"

Le principal réfléchit un instant.

"Hmm ... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est le nom de l'homme qui tient le club vers le bas, au quartier rouge. A part cela, rien d'autre."

Tsuna déglutit. Le quartier rouge ... il était encore jeune et n'avait pas l'âge pour y entrer, s'il pénétrait dans cet zone quand même, il pourrait avoir de graves ennuis. Il décida rapidement de se renseigner auprès d'autres personnes et si malgré ça il n'avait aucune information ... Dans le pire des cas, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se frotter au terrain dangereux, même s'il n'avait pas du tout à faire ça!

"Je vous remercie. Désolé de poser une question bizarre."

Le directeur hocha la tête et lui donna encore une fois son sourire ressemblant tellement à Narunaru.

Tsuna sortit de l'école et commença la route vers le centre commercial de Namimori. Il fit le tour, cherchant les choses dont il aurait besoin, quand il a commencerait l'école, mais ça ne lui semblait pas utile vu qu'il ne les utiliserait que très peu, après tout, il obtenait toujours des mauvaises notes même avec tout le matériel nécessaire.

Tout ce que Tsuna avait besoin maintenant était son uniforme. Il se faisait tard, et il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui pour préparer un petit quelque chose avant le retour de Giotto. Il se décida à accélérer, faisant maintenant de grands pas, mais la foule ne semblait pas décider à être indulgente.

Tsuna ne pouvait pas voir ce qui était en face de lui et au moment précis où il baissa les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas trébucher sur quelque chose, il percuta quelqu'un et tomba sur le sol, ses livres et ses sacs se répandant partout.

"Mince !" Cria Tsuna en commençant à reprendre toute ses affaires aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

"Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Hey, laisse-moi t'aider."

Une voix provenait d'en face de Tsuna. Celui ci ne leva pas les yeux pour voir de qui provenait la voix et il continua à ramasser ses livres éparpillés de ci de là.

"Non, c'est bon. Je me précipitais alors ..."

Une poignée de livres furent placées en face de lui et Tsuna leva finalement les yeux. Le gars avait l'air d'avoir son âge, peut-être un peu plus âgé. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns. Un grand sourire presque ridicule ornait son visage

"Je te remercie."

Tsuna saisit ses livres des grandes mains du garçon en se levant du sol.

"Mais de rien. Je suis Yamamoto, Yamamoto Takeshi."

L'adolescent lui tendit sa main et Tsuna déplaça tous ses bagages sur un bras et serra la main avec plaisir.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." dit-il, amenant un nouveau sourire chez Yamamoto.

"Hey, Tu es un étudiant à Namimori ? Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu là avant."

Tsuna hocha la tête.

"Ouais, je viens de m'installer ici ... et ce n'est que temporaire." Expliqua Tsuna.

"Oh. Tu as besoin d'aide avec tout tes objets? Je peux en porter quelques-uns, je ne suis pas occupé en ce moment donc je peux t'aider."

Tsuna secoua la tête.

"J'ai encore besoin d'aller à un dernier magasin et c'est un peu loin, je n'ai pas envie de te déranger encore plus."

"Ça me va."

Yamamoto saisit plus de la moitié de ses affaires.

"M-m-mais nous venons juste de nous rencontrés!"

"Est-il si difficile d'aider quelqu'un, même si vous venez juste de la rencontrer?"

Yamamoto lui posa cette question en penchant la tête sur le côté, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Il venait de marquer un point.

"Eh bien, si tu insistes."

Tsuna finit par accepter et ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble dans la rue.

Après avoir obtenu sa taille, Tsuna sortit du magasin avec son nouvel uniforme.

"Hé, il se fait assez tard. Tu veux venir chez moi manger le dîner?"

L'esprit de Tsuna se mit à battre à plein régime, il avait déjà entendu parler de ces gens suspects et dangereux, et Yamamoto semblait correspondre parfaitement à ce genre de description, mais ils avaient beaucoup parlé pendant leur courte promenade et ils commençaient déjà à devenir des amis proches. Pour Tsuna du moins ...

"Mon père fait des sushis"

"Je viens."

Tsuna ne put qu'accepter automatiquement à l'entente du mot "sushi", il n'en n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment et ce simple mot lui donnait l'eau à la bouche à cet instant. Yamamoto rit et lui montra la route vers le Takesushi.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna enfourna un morceau de sushi dans sa bouche et sourit, le goût était presque divin. Il n'avait jamais mangé de sushi aussi délicieux avant. Yamamoto sourit.

"Comment est-ce?"

Tsuna ne put qu'hocher la tête avec enthousiasme à cette question, signalant qu'il aimait beaucoup. Yamamoto et son père, qui faisairnt la préparation de sushi derrière le comptoir, se mirent à rire.

"Tu as choisi un très bon ami Takeshi. Toute personne qui est un ami ou un parent de Giotto ne peut être une bonne personne. Et les histoires qu'il raconte sont toujours divertissantes."

Tsuna sourit timidement.

Pendant qu'il se gavait avec les sushis, il raconta certaines parties de sa vie, ne mentionnant pas la façon dont Giotto l'avait traité à l'époque. La plus grande partie de son histoire était sur sa particularité à ne rien réussir à l'école. Yamamoto se contenta de rire joyeusement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas bon à l'école non plus."

Tsuna avait découvert que Yamamoto était un joueur célèbre de baseball à Namimori, mais la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé dangereux en lui était la petite épée que lui avait montrer son père. La façon dont il avait géré la lame tranchante était incroyable mais en même temps effrayante ... du moins, pour Tsuna.

Celui ci écouta pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde l'horloge sur le mur et il eût souffle coupé.

"Oh mon d-, je dois vraiment y aller, là!" Dit Tsuna en se levant, il était déjà 21h30. Il se précipita pour attraper ses affaires, mais finit seulement par tomber, sous le regard surpris de ses hôtes.

"Pourquoi? Tu as oublié quelque chose?"

Tsuna se releva de terre, prit ses affaires et courut vers la porte.

"Ouais, je devais faire la cuisine pour Giotto, mais j'ai oublié. Merci pour le sushi, Oji-san! A plus tard Yamamoto!"

Il courut vers la porte.

_À l'école, il va probablement m'ignorer. Tout le monde le fait, car ils ne veulent pas perdre leur image en côtoyer quelqu'un d'inutile comme moi. _

C'était ce que pensait Tsuna alors qu'il sortait de la boutique dans une sorte de jogging. Il coupa vers la droite entre deux bâtiments, pensant que c'était un raccourci. Il couru un peu et ensuite remarqua qu'il venait de déboucher sur une rue, qu'il n'avait même pas reconnu. Il ralentit et commença à marcher, regardant autour de lui. Il décida de revenir en arrière à l'endroit où il avait quitté la route principale, mais il finit par se perdre encore une fois

Il plaça ses sacs sur le sol et soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec moi? Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis perdu! Je suis peut-être dame-Tsuna, mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant! Bon, peut-être une ou deux fois, mais là n'est pas la question!" Marmonna Tsuna.

Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas et de bavardages bruyants, avec un vocabulaire très coloré derrière lui. Tsuna rougit. Il n'avait jamais entendu autant de mots sales dans une seule phrase avant. Il se retourna pour voir 4 adolescents de sexe masculin qui semblaient être au lycée. De la façon dont ils marchaient et aux regards sur leurs visages, il semblait qu'ils avaient assez bu. Tsuna savait, par expérience, que lorsque vous rencontrez un ivrogne, il est préférable de rester calme et ne pas remettre en question leurs façons d'agir. Seulement quand ils essayaient quelque chose sur vous, ce serait le temps de se battre.

Tsuna ramassa ses sacs, et commença à marcher. Même si il allait revenir d'où il était venu, il préférait prendre le sens inverse des ivrognes au lieu de les entendre marcher derrière lui pendant tout le temps où il serait perdu. Il pria les dieux pour qu'ils ne le remarquent et le laissent partir en silence, mais le destin n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'écouter là.

En passant juste devant eux, les adolescents remarquèrent sa présence et s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Ils observèrent Tsuna essayer vainement de marcher devant eux sans avoir des ennuis. L'un des plus grands saisit le poignet du plus petit et le tira en arrière, faisant tomber le châtain et tous ses sacs.

Le châtain grimaça. La prise sur sa main était serré et rude, ce qui engourdit son bras pendant une fraction de secondes.

"Hey, hey Miss, qu'est-ce que fait une jolie petite chose comme toi dehors si tard?" Demanda l'homme. Les yeux de Tsuna se figèrent. Venaient-ils juste lui coller une étiquette de fille? Tsuna fit de son mieux pour ne pas péter un plomb.

"Si vous n'avez pas remarqué, je suis un mec." Déclara Tsuna, mais le groupe se mit à rire.

"Hey, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas sortir avec nous que ça signifie que tu dois te désigner comme un mec pour partir. Nous ne sommes pas assez saouls pour se faire avoir."

Oh si ils l'étaient. Ils devaient avoir des trous à la place des yeux. Quelle fille aurait pou avoir les cheveux en désordre, hérissés, et courts? Ils étaient peut-être doux au toucher, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui une fille. Tsuna soupira. Que devait-il faire pour rentre ça à travers le crane épais d'hommes bourrés?

Tsuna pris un peu de recul et la prise sur son poignet se resserra. Il pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer rapidement, comme s'il allait s'envoler. Il pouvait essayer de lutter ou de s'enfuir, mais Tsuna resta immobile, il valait mieux ne pas commencer quoi que ce soit.

"Je ne suis pas une fille. Est ce que je ressemble à l'une d'entre elle? Bien sûr que non, de quelle autre preuve avez vous besoin?"

Tsuna commençait à devenir un peu ennuyé mais les adolescents sourirent, Le gars qui tenait la main du châtain lui attrapa l'autre d'une poigne de fer.

"Je peux avoir la preuve juste ici." Dit-il en plaçant la main sur la poitrine de Tsuna. Celui ci rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et glapit et repoussa les mains loin de lui en faisant des grands pas loin du groupe, couvrant sa poitrine, embarrassé.

_Espèce de mec grossier, sans gêne, non civilisé, violent, putain de fils-de-pute, gros bâtards!_

Tsuna cria ses insultes dans son esprit. D'habitude, il n'avait jamais autant de mots colorés dans son langage mais il était tellement troublé et embarrassé, c'était venu tout seul.

"Waouh, c'est asse plat ! T'es vraiment un mec?"

Le mec qui l'avait touché était estomaqué et les autres se moquaient de lui pour avoir molester un gars.

"Oui! C'est ce que je vous dit depuis tout à l'heure! Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'étais un travesti peut-être ?!"

"T'en es un?" Demanda l'homme, surpris.

"Non!" Tsuna crié. Il commença à s'éloigner pour aller chercher ses sacs, mais le groupe l'entoura rapidement. Tsuna se mit à trembler, il recula mais son dos rencontra le corps d'un des ivrognes. La personne derrière lui attrapa ses poignets et les lui tint en l'air tendit que les autres l'entouraient.

Tsuna pouvait sentir ses jambes trembler comme pas possible, il lui semblait que dans quelque instants il allait tomber.

"C'est pas grave si t'es un gars ou une meuf, tant que t'es mignon."

Le gars qui l'avait molesté avait lancé cette phrase, il lui semblait qu'il était le plus gênant du groupe. Tsuna déglutit, il était hors de question que cet enfer lui arrive.

Sa chemise fut attrapé et retiré à la vas-vite, exposant la peau douce du ventre et de la poitrine de Tsuna. Le châtain paniqua, il commença à crier des «stop» et essaya de se défaire de cette prise de mort.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il se mit à lancer des coups de pieds et de poings à tord et à travers, essayant de frapper tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et ça paya, celui qui le tenait tomba au sol, gémissant de douleur et se tenant fermement ses précieux bijoux de famille.

"Hé, c'était pas cool ce que t'as fait clochard." Dit l'un des gars, commençant à s'attaquer au pantalon du châtain.

"Stop!"

Tsuna cria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Un bâton vola de nulle part et buta l'arrière du crâne du délinquant. Il tomba au sol, refroidit. Les autres se retournèrent pour voir qui était l'attaquant, Tsuna pleura presque de joie.

"Je vous suggère de le laisser partir."

Une voix grave suivit d'un corps finirent par sortir de l'ombre.

"Yamamoto!"

Le brun sortit son épée, Shigure Kintoki, le nom que lui avait donné Yamamoto. Il commença à la faire tourner aisément, faisant des acrobaties au hasard avec elle.

"Tu vas m'écouter?" Demanda Yamamoto, il souligna ses mots en pointant son arme vers les derniers délinquants. Le duo hésita un instant mais finit par jeter durement Tsuna au sol, ramassant leurs deux compères et quittant le lieu à la hâte.

Yamamoto couru vers Tsuna, qui tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

"Hey, tu vas bien?"

Sa voix commençait à se teinter d'inquiétude, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Tsuna.

"Je vais bien. Que fais tu ici?"

Yamamoto sourit, il leva une boîte de sushi devant le visage de Tsuna.

"Pa' voulait que je te prépare cette boite pour que tu la ramène à ta maison comme cadeau de compensation à Giotto, pour t'avoir gardé si longtemps. J'ai passé toute les rues des alentours en revue pour te trouver et j'ai vu ce groupe qui t'entourait. Et pourquoi es-tu ici? N'est-ce pas ce la direction opposée du manoir de Giotto? "

"Je me suis perdu en essayant de prendre un raccourci."

Après cette courte explication, Tsuna essaya de se lever mais finit par retomber sur ses fesses. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il ne pouvait même pas se tenir debout.

"Tu as besoin d'aide?"

Tsuna secoua la tête, mais Yamamoto était toujours inquiet, pas totalement convaincu. Puis il sourit, et souleva Tsuna qu'il plaça sur son dos.

" Q-Que.. Qu'est ce que tu fais!"

"Je te porte, quoi d'autre?"

Yamamoto se mit à rire, il se pencha pour attraper les sacs jetés au sol et le plus petit failli tomber dans le processus. Puis il commença à marcher vers la maison de Tsuna.

Le châtain se sentait bizarre au début, mais ensuite il finit par se calmer. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Yamamoto et ferma les yeux, s'endormant d'épuisement.

**xOOOx**

La sonnette retentit et Giotto se jeta presque sur la porte. Il était déjà 22 heures et Tsuna n'était toujours pas rentré.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut soulagé, et aussi fou, à la vue qui se tenait devant lui.

Un garçon qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant, qui était Yamamoto, portait un Tsuna endormit sur le dos.

"Désolé à propos de ça, Giotto-san. Tsuna a rencontré un accident sur le chemin du retour. J'ai pu l'aider à temps, mais il s'est endormi sur le chemin."

Yamamoto lui tendit la boîte de sushi. "Il s'agit d'excuses de ma part et mon Pa' pour avoir garder Tsuna aussi longtemps. S'il avait pu rentrer plus tôt, il n'aurait probablement pas été harcelé. Désolé."

Giotto sourit. Il était difficile de rester en colère contre l'enfant.

"C'est très bien. Je suis juste content qu'il aille bien. Merci."

Yamamoto sourit. Il remit les sacs à Giotto, qui les plaça dans l'entrée, puis il lui tendit doucement Tsuna.

Le brun lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir puis partit. Giotto ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tsuna. Il le plaça délicatement sur le lit et voulu partir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Le petit châtain tenait fermement son T-shirt et refusait de le laisser partir. Giotto soupira et finit par se coucher sur le lit aussi, amenant Tsuna plus près de lui, dans ses bras.

_J'ai sauté quelque repas pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. _**(NDT : J'avoue que je n'ai rien compris à cette phrase '-')**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :) ! Des commentaires ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **G27 et léger 1827

**Diclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire qui est à SilentSnowDreamer, ni les personnages qui sont à Amano-senseï.

**NDT** : Merci à ceux qui lisent, commentent, suivent et mettent en favoris cette traduction :) Je suis extrêmement désolée de ne pas avoir publié depuis autant de temps mais je m'y remet ! D'autant plus que j'ai encore quelque jours de vacances donc je vais les passer à traduire au plus vite les chapitres de cette fiction !

**Hope you like it ! **

* * *

**Jour 4** : **Namimori**

* * *

Tsuna revint peu à peu à ses sens quand il se réveilla. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir été sauvé par Yamamoto des ivrognes, avoir manger des sushis, être aller à Namimori ...

Tsuna bâilla. Il s'inquiéterait de ce sujet plus tard. Il se sentait bien au chaud et confortable. Il se retourna et se blottit plus près des bras confortables qui le tenaient ... attendez ...

Les yeux du petit châtain s'ouvrirent comme des plaques et il leva les yeux. Il fut accueilli par le visage paisiblement endormi de Giotto.

Il poussa un cri et recula aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ce qui le fit tomber sur le côté du lit.

Giotto ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il regarda Tsuna, enfin peut-être qu'il le regardait. C'était comme s'il était encore à moitié endormi. Ses yeux étaient floues et son corps était légèrement penché sur le côté.

"Nii-san ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Tsuna en se frottant la bosse sur sa tête.

"Tu ne voulais pas me lâcher ..." marmonna Giotto. Tsuna fit une grimace perplexe.

Le blond bâilla, puis retomba sur le lit, déjà endormi. Tsuna se leva et regarda l'horloge. 07:26

Il avait encore le temps de se préparer pour son, malheureusement, premier jour d'école. Il entra dans la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une douche, et quand il en sortit, Giotto dormait encore. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la ferma sans faire de bruits.

A 08h25, Giotto entra dans la cuisine et trouva un repas tout prêt, mais pas de Tsuna. A la place, il trouva plutôt une note disant : "Je suis partit à l'école."

Giotto sourit. Même si cet enfant devait partir tôt pour l'école, il avait tout de même penser à préparer quelque chose pour être sur que Giotto mange.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna se promenait dans les rues tranquilles de Namimori quand il, par hasard, rencontra Yamamoto.

"Yo, Tsuna. Comment tu vas ?" Demanda le plus grand.

"Très bien. Et je te remercie de m'avoir aidé hier soir." Dit Tsuna. Les deux se dirigèrent vers Namimori en parlant de choses et d'autres, riant comme s'ils n'avaient aucune inquiétude. Tsuna avait toujours voulu un ami comme Yamamoto, quelqu'un qui serait toujours avec lui même s'il était inutile. Ça le faisait se sentir tout chaud.

Avec du temps à perdre, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, Tsuna se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur pour savoir dans quelle classe il était. Quand il en sortit et dit à Yamamoto laquelle c'était, celui ci se mit à rire et dit,

"J'ai de la chance, nous somme dans la même classe."

Ce qui fit sourire puis rigoler Tsuna.

Quand il entra dans la salle de classe, il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour tomber raide dingue amoureux ... enfin peut-être pas.

Tsuna était captivé par une jeune fille aux courts cheveux caramels pâles, les yeux brillants, et un sourire angélique. Il sentit un coup de coude à sa côte et regarda Yamamoto.

"Déjà amoureux ?" Demanda l'adolescent, un sourire malicieux au visage. Tsuna rougit.

"N-non!" Rétorqua t-il. Yamamoto haussa juste les épaules et sourit.

"Si tu veux savoir, son nom est Sasagawa Kyoko." Lui dit-il à voix basse. Tsuna regarda à nouveau la jeune fille qui était en train de rire à une blague faite de son amie. Elle avait l'air si innocente.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna soupira et mordit dans son déjeuner. La première moitié de la journée avait été l'enfer. Plus de la moitié de l'école avait déjà découvert qu'il était dame-Tsuna. Il senti une forte tape dans le dos, ce qui le fit tousser.

"Tout va bien Tsuna ! La vie s'améliorera." Dit Yamamoto en essayant de remonter le moral de son ami déprimé. A nouveau, Tsuna soupira. Il était passé pour un idiot devant la dernière classe en face de Kyoko-chan. Il était dévasté.

Yamamoto teint un morceau de sushi en face de Tsuna et le plus jeune mordit sans hésitation. Il sourit à la saveur du thon. Le père de Yamamoto faisait toujours les meilleurs sushis. C'était justement la chose pour lui remonter le moral, accompagné du rire joyeux de Yamamoto.

**xOOOx**

Yamamoto avait devancé Tsuna pour retourner en classe parce qu'il prenait tout son temps. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de s'humilier.

Pendant qu'il marchait, il sentit soudainement une pousse sur son dos qui l'envoya embrasser le sol la tête la première.

"Oya Oya, regardez ce que nous avons ici." Dit une voix étrange.

"M-Mukuro, tu devrais être prudent de ne pas courir dans les couloirs. Les gens pourraient se faire écraser, comme lui." Dit une douce voix féminine.

"C'était de sa faute pour ne pas être sortit du chemin pendant que je courrais." Répondit la voix masculine. Tsuna leva les yeux et pensa qu'il était devenu fou. Il voyait deux personnes ! ... Attendez ...

Tsuna se redressa et regarda le duo plus attentivement. L'un était un mâle et l'autre une femelle, elle avait un bandeau sur l'œil, et lui avait des yeux dépareillés ...

Tsuna passa en revue les différences dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la conclusion que les deux étaient des jumeaux. Leurs cheveux se ressemblaient étonnamment et ressemblaient bien à un ananas.

"Rokudo Mukuro, ne pense pas que tu pourras t'en sortir si facilement après avoir dessiner des graffitis sur le dos de l'école." Dit une voix glaciale derrière Tsuna. Il se retourna et son regard rencontra deux orbes grises. Il repéra le brassard du président du comité de discipline et l'adolescent eu le souffle coupé. Le fameux Hibari Kyoya se tenait devant lui. Sur lui, Tsuna avait entendu de nombreuses histoires effrayantes et dérangeantes de la part de Yamamoto et d'autres étudiants autour de lui.

"Que fait cet herbivore ici?" Demanda Hibari. Celui appelé Mukuro haussa les épaules.

"Je lui ai juste couru dedans quand il était sur le chemin de mon échappatoire. Rien de plus que cela."

Pour des raisons étranges, la façon dont la voix de Mukuro avait retenti, la manière dont il avait sourit, et la lueur étrange dans ses yeux ... tout cela fit penser à Tsuna qu'il était une sorte de pervers.

"Hé, le moins qu'on puisse faire quand on rentre dans quelqu'un c'est de s'excuser." Dit Tsuna en se levant. Mukuro regarda le garçon avec intérêt.

"Tu es à peu près aussi grand qu'une fille." Fit-il remarquer. Tsuna se crispa. Tout le monde lui collait l'étiquette de fille, ils se devaient tous de lui faire remarquer ses caractéristiques de fille. Pourquoi quelqu'un ne pouvait-il pas dire qu'il était un très faible garçon plutôt que de lui dire qu'il ressemblait à une fille ? C'était évident qu'il n'en était pas une.

"Oh, alors, sono molto spiacente, poco signora." Dit Mukuro, ce qui fit rire Chrome, sourire Hibari, et rendre Tsuna confus.

"Il a dit: " Je suis vraiment désolé, ma petite dame ", traduit Chrome. Tsuna eut une expression ennuyé que Mukuro ignora.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y'a de mauvais dans une image d'une alouette mourante et les mots " Namimori est de la nourriture "sur le mur de l'école. Ça me fait penser à toi Kyou-chan." Dit Mukuro. Hibari sortit ses tonfas.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ananas maudit."

Chrome tira sur la chemise de Mukuro.

"Mukuro, penso che dovremmo andare." (Je pense qu'on devrait y aller.) Chuchota t-elle en italien. Mukuro fronça les sourcils.

"Non, il est trop tard pour partir maintenant." Mukuro tira son trident de nulle part, ce qui effraya Tsuna à mort. "Je dois encore régler un match avec cette Allodola." (alouette) Puis la cloche sonna. Les deux rangèrent leurs armes et les trois commencèrent à partir dans les couloirs qui menaient à leurs classes.

"Nous devrions avoir un peu de chocolat après l'école. Qu'en penses tu Kyou-chan?" Demanda Mukuro.

"Non, merci. J'ai besoin de te mordre à mort après l'école." Répondit clairement Hibari. Tsuna resta assis dans un état second. N'étaient-ils pas juste en train de se battre ? Ou alors seraient-ils amis seulement quand ils se battaient ?

Celui nommé Mukuro se retourna et fit face Tsuna.

"Arrivederci, bello ragazzo».

Tsuna se tenait là, abasourdi. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'homme avait dit avant de partir mais ça sonnait un peu comme un compliment. Il prit note mentale de le demander Giotto. Peut-être que lui, il le savait.

Tsuna sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à courir vers sa classe, en espérant que son professeur n'était pas encore là.

**xOOOx**

La dernière cloche de la journée sonna et Tsuna s'étira dans son siège. Il regarda Yamamoto qui dormait encore et sourit. Il tendit la main et réveilla son ami.

"Les cours sont terminés, tu n'as pas un entrainement de baseball ?" Demanda t-il, ce qui fit sauter Yamamoto.

"Mince!" Cria t-il. "Désolé Tsuna, je dois y aller. A demain!" Dit-il rapidement tout en courant vers la sortie. Tsuna soupira à l'énergie de son ami.

Il sortit de l'école et remarqua Hibari Kyoya appuyé contre un arbre sur le côté de la cour. Tsuna s'approcha tranquillement de lui et regarda l'expression pacifique qui reposait sur son visage.

_Une personne qui dort montre vraiment sa face cachée ..._

Il fit un pas en arrière se préparant à partir quand les yeux gris et froids s'ouvrirent. Tsuna cria et atterri sur ses fesses.

"Que fais tu faible herbivore ?" Demanda Hibari, tonfas déjà prêts à mordre à mort.

"J-J-J euh ... Euh, vraiment J-J-J Je n-ne sais pas." Tsuna répondu honnêtement. Il devait avoir l'air incroyablement stupide. Hibari se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

"Tu ne te rassembles avec personne et ne brise aucune règle, alors je vais te laisser glisser cette fois." Il s'en alla. Tsuna poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ça devait être la rencontre la plus aléatoire qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Tsuna se leva et commença à s'éloigner aussi, mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit la voix étrange et perverse de nouveau.

"Ciao, ragazzo spensierato. (Bonjour garçon tranquille.) Nous nous rencontrons encore."

Tsuna se retourna, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

"Peux tu _s'il te plaît_ parler dans une langue que je comprends?" C'était bien le garçon de tout-à l'heure, Mukuro avec la fille calme, Chrome. Ils devaient-être vraiment proches.

"Je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter, j'aimerais t'ennuyer encore un peu plus, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici." Répondit-il.

"Mukuro ... Je ne pense pas tu devrais le faire. Il va te détester." Dit Chrome d'une voix inquiète.

"Je m'en fiche, tant que j'ai ce que je veux. Sawada Tsunayoshi !" Mukuro cria en pointant un doigt vers le garçon irrité.

"Je te veux."

Tsuna frappa l'adolescent au visage aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

"Je ne veux vraiment, _vraiment, _pas être impliqué dans tes rêves pervers." Dit Tsuna en s'éloignant, sa main lui faisait mal après avoir frapper aussi fort.

"Arrivederci (au revoir), Sawada-san." Dit doucement Chrome derrière Tsuna, ignorant complètement la plaide de Mukuro pour de l'aide.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna marchait dans la rue animée où les gens marchaient lentement, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde, et d'autres se précipitaient comme si le monde touchait à sa fin à l'instant même. Tsuna était coincé entre les deux, il avait un endroit où aller mais avait tout le temps pour y arriver ... enfin Juste aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour préparer le dîner à temps.

Pendant qu'il marchait, le temps sembla se déformer. Il leva les yeux avec étonnement et vit que le monde semblait marcher au ralenti. En face de lui se tenait un grand homme vêtu d'un costume noir avec un chapeau sur lequel se tenait un caméléon vert. le bord du chapeau cachait les yeux de l'homme, mais le sourire malicieux qu'il portait le faisait paraître mystérieux. Une tétine autour de son cou semblait briller.

"Garçon, que penses tu de la vie?" Demanda t-il. Tsuna fit une grimace perplexe. N'était-ce pas un peu personnel de demander ça à un étranger?

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment penser." Répondit Tsuna. Il essaya d'avancer, mais constata qu'il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose dans l'homme fit Tsuna se paralysé sur le champ.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends de la vie?" Tsuna haussa les épaules.

"J'essaye de trouver la réponse moi aussi." Tsuna regarda l'expression sur le visage de l'autre se transformer en un large sourire.

"Y aurait-il cette éternelle recherche si la constance existait ?"Tsuna fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne le pense pas, parce que même si la constance existait, l'homme chercherait encore à trouver quelque chose qui n'est pas là."

"Les hommes sont probablement plus proche de la vérité dans leurs superstitions plutôt que dans leurs sciences." Dit l'étranger. "Beaucoup d'hommes vont pêcher leurs vies sans savoir que ce n'est pas le poisson qu'ils recherchent."

"Pourquoi continuez vous à parler par énigmes? C'est difficile de vous suivre." Dit Tsuna, se sentant confus et gêné.

"L'obscurité que nous voyons éventuellement. L'évidence par contre, on dirait que ça prend plus de temps." Répondit l'homme. Tsuna comprit en quelque sorte, mais il ne comprenait pas d'un autre côté.

L'homme lâcha un sourire et regarda autour de lui, le bord de son chapeau cachant toujours ses yeux. Tsuna fit la même chose. Tout le monde semblait encore se déplacer au ralenti. Devenait-il fou ?

"Nos plus grands buts ne sont pas d'essayer de cacher le mal et la laideur en nous, mais plutôt notre vide. La chose la plus difficile à cacher c'est évidemment quelque chose qui n'est pas là." Continua l'homme.

"Regarde autour de toi, garçon. Il y a beaucoup de couples, d'amis et de compagnons, mais ont-ils déjà vu l'autre à partir de ce qu'ils ont à l'intérieur ? Probablement pas."

Tsuna regarda autour de lui. Il vit des couples se tenant la main, des amis bavarder et discuter les uns avec les autres, les adultes ayants des conversations normales, ce que l'on voyait tous les jours. Chacun d'eux semblait porter un masque. Un vrai ou non, il était impossible de le dire. Tsuna se sentait en danger. C'était comme si tout le monde trompait l'autre mais se trompait aussi eux-même.

"Parce que nous sommes laids et mauvais à l'intérieur que nous sommes vides. Le monde est un endroit vide, et pourtant, tout le monde croit qu'ils peuvent devenir un ensemble." Dit l'homme, cassant le train des pensées de Tsuna, celui ci fronça les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas vrai." Répondit-il. L'homme regarda Tsuna avec intérêt.

"Justement, c'est parce que nous sommes vides, que nous apprenons à devenir un ensemble. En aimant et en prenant soin de ce qui est précieux, même le plus vide des abysses peut être remplit. Sans le vide, nous ne pourrions pas nous atteindre les un les autres, par conséquent, cela nous rendrait vraiment vide. " Déclara Tsuna en s'adressant directement à l'homme sans aucune hésitation. L'homme sourit.

"Presque chaque sage dicton en a un autre tout aussi sage pour l'équilibrer." Dit-il en commençant à marcher vers le petit châtain.

"Prend garde à ce que tu perdras en saisissant l'ombre. Ne perds jamais confiance en toi-même, Tsunayoshi." Il se teint en face de Tsuna et leva la tête, le petit châtain pouvait maintenant voir que l'homme avait des yeux noirs perçants qui semblaient pouvoir voir directement en vous même. C'était comme s'il pouvait voir votre âme, et qui vous étiez vraiment.

Il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Tsuna.

"Je te dis tout qui n'est en réalité rien et rien qui en réalité est tout, ne te laisse pas berner par mes mots. S'il te plaît écoute attentivement et essaye d'entendre ce que je ne dis pas." Dit l'homme. Tsuna était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais sa vision fut bloquée quand l'homme posa son chapeau sur sa tête.

Tsuna tira le chapeau et se mit à parler, seulement pour découvrir que l'homme n'était plus là. Le temps recommença son cycle normal, et Tsuna se teint juste là.

"Tu sembles être une personne très intéressante, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Dit une voix monotone. Tsuna se retourna pour voir Hibari Kyoya l'observer.

"Hibari-san ! Que fais tu ici ? Ne détestes tu pas les rassemble-..." Tsuna arrêté sa phrase, remarquant que tout le monde qui passait se déplaçait à environ 5 mètres d'Hibari.

"J'étais à la recherche de Rokudo Mukuro quand je t'ai vu avec cette intéressante personne. Tu dois être réellement unique pour que cette personne vienne te parler, surtout dehors, à l'air libre." Tout en disant cela, le préfet s'avança vers Tsuna qui involontairement pris un peu de recul, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du plus âgé. Hibari sourit.

"As-tu peur de moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Demanda t-il, ce dont auquel Tsunayoshi approuva en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

"De toute façon Hibari-san, qui était cette personne? Tu le connais?" Hibari regarda le plus jeune comme s'il était stupide.

"Il est une des personnes les plus sages et meurtrières que tu rencontreras dans toute ta vie. Peu de gens savent quel est son occupation, et ceux qui le savent ne disent rien. Celui que tu as vu n'était pas sa forme réelle, plutôt une partie de lui. Peu de gens savent à quoi sa forme réelle ressemble et encore moins de personne savent où il est. L'une des raisons à ça est parce qu'il se déguise toujours." Expliqua Hibari. La mâchoire de Tsuna chuta.

"Et qu'est-ce que cette personne dangereuse veut de moi?" Demanda Tsuna, ce qui fit souffler Hibari.

"Tu es probablement la réponse qu'il cherche, la personne qui l'aidera à trouver la réponse, ou quelqu'un qui par la suite, va influencer le monde. Je doute que les deux premières soient cependant possible. Il ne voit que les gens qui soient devenus mondialement célèbre, ou les personnes qui prennent de l'importance, sans être célèbre. "

"Donc, il est comme un Yoda, seulement en plus cool ?" Hibari lui lança "le regard" de nouveau, mais autrement, hocha la tête.

"J'ai l'impression que si je garde un œil sur toi, quelque chose d'intéressant va se passer." Dit Hibari avec un sourire narquois. "Peut-être que la troisième guerre mondiale va commencer ou quelque chose dans le genre." ajouta t-il sarcastiquement en s'éloignant. Tsuna fronça les sourcils et regarda le chapeau que l'homme avait laissé derrière lui.

**xOOOx**

"Je suis là." Dit Giotto alors qu'il entrait dans la maison. Tsuna était déjà là, l'attendant.

"Bienvenue à la maison !" Dit-il avec un large sourire. Giotto sourit aussi et commença à enlever ses chaussures.

"Hé, Giotto ... Cacherais tu une partie de toi pour que je ne la découvre pas ?" Demanda sincèrement Tsuna, ce qui fit Giotto lever les yeux vers lui.

"Si c'est pour ton bien, alors probablement." Répondit Giotto, honnêtement. Tsuna sourit.

"Au moins, tu ne m'a pas menti à ce sujet et je te fais confiance." Cela dit à son frère, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour finir le repas.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Giotto vit le chapeau sur le comptoir et sembla perturbé.

"Tsunayoshi, où as tu eu ce chapeau?" Tsuna lui lança regard interrogateur.

"Un homme que j'ai rencontré dans la rue me l'a donné." Répondit-il. Giotto sembla se recomposer, mais il ne put se débarrasser de l'expression inquiète qu'il portait.

"Je vois."

Le dîner ce soir, fut intensément calme. Giotto semblait plongé dans ses pensées et Tsuna ne voulait pas le déranger, même quand ils s'assirent sur les canapés dans le salon. Tsuna faisait ses devoirs et Giotto réfléchissait encore, virevoltant une plume dans sa main nerveusement.

"Tsunayoshi, qu'est-ce que l'homme t'as dit?" Demanda tout à coup Giotto. Tsuna essaya de se rappeler de ce que l'homme lui avait dit, mais il avait dit de nombreuses citations et des énigmes difficiles, c'était difficile de s'en souvenir.

"Il a dit quelque chose du genre :" Je te dis tout qui n'est en réalité rien et rien qui en réalité est tout, ne te laisse pas berner par mes mots. S'il te plaît écoute attentivement et essaye d'entendre ce que je ne dis pas." Il se rappelait finalement de la phrase en entière.

"D'accord. Je vais me coucher plus tôt. Bonne nuit." Dit Giotto en commençant à partir de la salle.

"A-attends ! Nii-san !" Giotto se retourna.

"Qu'est-ce que « Arrivederci, bello ragazzo » signifie?" Demanda Tsuna.

"Ça veut dire « Adieu, attrayant garçon ». Pourquoi?"

"Oh, pour rien." Giotto quitta finalement le salon et dès que Tsuna pensa qu'il était assez loin pour entendre, il cria dans l'oreiller.

... Tu es un tel pervers, Mukuro ...

* * *

Hohohoho ! C'est bon ! Je suis résolue ! J'ai obtenue une énergie de la mort qui tue de je ne sais pas où et le chapitre suivant vous pouvez le considérer déjà prêt ! 8D D'ailleurs je compte le poster soit dimanche, soit mercredi ... Ça c'est si j'ai des commentaires bien sûr. :D

**Tsuna** : C'est du chantage ! o_o'

**Moi** : Quoi ? Nooon. Oh et il y'a enfin du G27 chapitre suivant ... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire hein ? 83

**Tsuna** : Et de la cruauté ! i_i

**~ Bon ! Ciao ciao ! A la prochaine ~**


End file.
